On triche!
by princessed
Summary: Oneshot. Eva et Amalia doivent faire des sacrifices. Contient un gros spoiler de l'épisode 'Kriss la Krass'.


Synopsis : oneshot. Eva et Amalia doivent faire des sacrifices. Contient un gros spoiler de l'épisode _Kriss la Krass_.

Disclaimer : Wakfu ne m'appartient pas, pas plus qu'aucun de ses personnages. Je ne tire aucun profit financier de cette fiction, alors pas de procès, s'il vous plait.

_On triche_

Le petit groupe regarda Evangélyne avec des yeux ronds. Ruel fut le premier à parler :

- Eva, pour pouvoir acheter de la triche, il faut d'abord être sur le terrain. Et pour ça, il faut être au moins cinq.

- Alors on le sera. Je n'ai qu'à prendre une potion BPBG et le tour sera joué !

Yugo et Amalia échangèrent un regard effaré mais avant qu'ils aient eu le temps d'ouvrir la bouche, Tristepin s'était déjà pratiquement jeté sur sa copine, complètement furieux.

- Eva, je t'interdis de faire ça ! Tu ne te rends pas compte ? Ce serait complètement monstrueux !

- Pinpin ! lança sèchement la cra. Je sais que le boufbowl est un sport dangereux et que ça l'est encore plus ici. Seulement, ça m'est bien égal. On est ici ensemble et on…

-Je ne te parle pas de ça ! coupa le iop. Abîmer une beauté telle que la tienne, même momentanément, ce serait… je veux dire, je ne veux pas te voir comme ça. Ça me filerait des cauchemars !

Les autres restèrent muets. Tristepin n'était pas du genre à éviter les situations qui filent des cauchemars, bien au contraire. En général, il était même le premier à se jeter tête la première dans tout ce qui est insensé. Pourtant, il était là, ses deux mains serrant celles d'Eva et la regardant avec un regard de chien battu qui aurait attendri un cœur de pierre…

Amalia ne put s'empêcher de penser à la façon dont son garde du corps avait veillé sur elle pendant toutes ces années, à leur amitié, à ce qu'Eva avait déjà dû endurer quand elle avait perdu son arc et quand Pinpin était presque mort… Son cœur se serra. Elle n'avait aucune envie d'être transformée en homme, même pour une heure ou deux, mais Eva méritait de garder le peu de bonheur qu'elle venait de trouver.

- En effet, pas question qu'il te voie comme ça, lança-t-elle en se plaçant devant Evangélyne. Je vais le faire.

Tout le monde dévisagea Amalia avec stupéfaction. Celle-ci s'était toujours comportée comme une princesse, certes à tendances rebelles mais qui aimait plus que tout l'élégance et les jolies robes. En voyant qu'on la regardait, elle prit un petit sourire hautain :

- J'ai bien l'intention de leur botter le cul !

- En fait, ajouta Ruel, l'idéal serait que vous fassiez cela toutes les deux. Ça nous ferait une réserviste, au cas où.

- _Une_ réserviste ? s'écria Amalia qui n'avait pas envie de passer de temps sur le banc de touche.

- Tu serais considérée comme un joueur de toute façon, fit remarquer pensivement Yugo, tandis que Tristepin et Evangélyne se parlaient si bas que personne n'entendait ce qu'ils se disaient. Eva commençait à réaliser qu'elle n'avait pas vraiment envie que son petit copain la voie avec un corps différent mais elle ne voulait pas non plus reculer. Et si Amalia arrivait à renoncer à son côté princesse maintenant, pourquoi pas elle ?

- J'aime pas du tout ça, énonça enfin le plus jeune. La triche, c'est nul. On sera aussi nuls qu'eux si on triche.

- Yugo, c'est encore le meilleur moyen de sauver Kriss la Krass ! protesta Amalia en se rasseyant près de lui. Et puis, la triche fait partie du règlement du Boufbowl alors si on triche, on sera quand même dans les règles.

Yugo resta silencieux pendant un très long moment. Etant le plus innocent de la bande, il n'arrivait pas à bien imaginer les implications d'un changement de sexe temporaire, ce qui lui évitait de se sentir aussi dégoûté que Tristepin. Cependant, tout cela le troublait un peu.

- Ça risque d'être encore plus bizarre que quand on s'est tous déguisés en princesses moches, résuma-t-il enfin. Vous êtes sûres que vous voulez faire ça ?

Les filles hochèrent gravement la tête. Il leur sauta au coup et leur fit un gros câlin à toutes les deux.

- Merci. Vous êtes géniales, vous allez sauver Kriss la Krass ! Ruel, tu paies les potions ?

* * *

><p>Ruel refusa catégoriquement de payer, estimant que ce n'était pas son tour, et pour finir, ce fut Tristepin qui dût sortir son argent. Pendant l'heure qui suivit, ce dernier essaya à plusieurs reprises d'entraîner Evangélyne dans un coin tranquille pour profiter encore une fois de leur relation avant qu'Eva soit 'monstrifiée' (comme il disait), en vain. D'abord, il n'y avait pratiquement pas de coins tranquilles dans la ville du crime, et ensuite, Ruel estimait que si ces deux là se cajolaient maintenant, ils seraient trop fatigués pour jouer correctement passa son temps à les suivre partout tandis que Yugo et Amalia contemplaient la scène avec consternation.<p>

- Qu'est-ce que ça peut lui faire ? grogna l'eliatrope. C'est normal qu'ils aient envie de se faire des bisous, et puis, ils ne font de mal à personne !

- Heu, Yugo, protesta Amalia. Je crois qu'ils ne veulent pas se faire _que_ des bisous.

Yugo dévisagea son amie, horrifié.

- Tu veux dire qu'ils mangent du chocolat à deux ? _Sans nous_ ? Mais c'est vachement égoïste de leur part ! ça fait combien de temps qu'on n'a pas mangé de chocolat ?

- Heu, Yugo, tu sais comment on fait les bébés ?

- Non, mais quel rapport ça a avec le chocolat ?

Avant qu'Amalia ait eu le temps de répondre quoi que ce soit, Ruel, Pinpin et Eva venaient de débarquer et cette dernière empoignait son amie pour l'entraîner dans le premier coin sombre venu tandis que les garçons servaient de rempart contre les regards indiscrets. Eva sortit les deux fioles de sa poche et en tendit une à Amalia.

- Tu es sûre que tu veux faire ça ? s'enquit-elle d'une voix qui tremblait un peu.

La petite princesse acquiesça et porta la fiole à ses lèvres tandis que son garde du corps en faisait autant. Elles s'attendaient à un goût atroce, à des douleurs fulgurantes, ou du moins à des sensations étranges, mais la potion s'avéra aussi insipide que de l'eau. Amalia, qui avait fermé les yeux pour boire, eut le choc de sa vie en les rouvrant.

- Eva ?

C'était bien les traits d'Eva, mais en même temps, ce visage dur et viril n'avait rien à voir avec celui de son amie. Amalia réalisa alors que sa propre voix avait changé. Elle se passa la main sur le visage, sentit de la _barbe_ qui n'était pas là une minute plus tôt, puis osa regarder un peu plus bas…

- Oh, mais quelle horreur !

- Ça va, Amalia, fit remarquer _Eva_ d'une voix anormalement grave. On ne fait ça que pour deux ou trois heures.

- Je… je ressemble à Armand !

- Tant mieux, tu vas pouvoir leur botter le cul !

- Oh, non, c'est horrible !

Les 'filles' tournèrent la tête et vit que Tristepin était tombé à la renverse et fixait sa _'copine'_ plus grande et plus baraquée que lui avec un air épouvanté. Yugo ouvrait des yeux ronds et Az s'était caché derrière lui. Seul Ruel les considérait gravement, évaluant la quantité de muscles qu'elles avaient gagnée en deux secondes et la comparant à celle des joueurs de l'équipe adverse. Il avait sans doute déjà dû voir des choses plus choquantes au cours de sa vie.

- Pinpin, c'est toujours moi, fit remarquer Evan… gélion en s'approchant de son petit copain.

- Evite de lui dire ça sur le terrain, coupa Ruel en faisant signe à tout le monde de prendre le chemin du stade. Allez, on n'a plus de temps à perdre. Il faut jouer !

Et ils se précipitèrent tous en direction du stade.

_La fin…_


End file.
